the_scam_helpersfandomcom-20200214-history
Prevent Adopt Me scams~
Hello to whoever is reading this, Don’t you all hate scammers, And don’t you hate when you or others get scammed? Well today is your lucky day! I am gonna share a lil something about how to prevent scams. The First thing I’m gonna teach you is what scams people can scam others with: 1st Scam: The robux Scam: The ‘robux scam’ is usually used in Adopt me, How does it work? Well if you hear a “ If anyone gives me a “legendary pet” I will give them 1OOOO robux!!!” That is what the robux scam would usually sound like, Now how do you prevent this scam from happening to you?: One thing you should know is that if they have all that robux, they could get it themselves and they don’t need us to do the dirty work- Another thing you need to know is that when people on Adopt Me say that go on and check there avatar/profile and it will show if they have robux. You will want to report the girl/boy scammer to the Moderators and then make sure she or he doesn’t scam anyone else. How can you make sure someone else doesn’t have the robux scam happen to them? Well once the scammer says there line, private chat the target and tell him or her not to do it. And if they ask why, just tell them what I told you! And tell them to trust you. 2nd scam: The Poor Scam Warning: don’t take this as an offense not all people are faking this: Ok, You all may of heard of this or seen this scam in action, The poor scam is a way to get free items and pets. You all better be careful on this one. Usually check there avatar (again) to be sure they don’t have robux, Most people who say they r poor could be lying, the way to test that is asking them, What happened to your Starters Egg? Because before it is hatched you cannot give it away or even place It on trade, how your gonna prevent this scam: Some people aren’t faking, but some people are, some people also say they are poor but go on trading ride and fly pets to other, but never accepting, If someone’s name is “Pls Pet ������ am poor ��” I’m pretty sure REAL poor people wouldn’t do that, but also if ur careful and sneaky enough you can watch the scammers the whole time and see what happens, like someone could give that scammer a rare pet they say tysm and all of that stuff then they start again saying they have nothing and are poor AGAIN, this is a hard one to avoid but i’m sure you are all smart enough. 3rd Scam: The I will make ur pet neon, if someone came up to you and asked you if you wanted them to make your pets neon for free, would you give them your pets? Or would you say no? �� I would definitely say No! Why you ask me? Because most people are too lazy to make and earn there own pets. So instead they go scam for FREE PETS, and now how to prevent this scam, if someone asks you if they could make your pet neon say no, if they keep on saying Please?! They are definitely scammers, and if they still don’t leave you alone, report them. If they actually scam you, just don’t ever give up trying, like a friend once quoted “if it’s too good to be true it isn’t true” . Well I hope this Neon per scam thing was useful btw XD 4th scam: *STILL WORKING ON IT* -not done- if you have any diffenti scams you would like me too Add the the page do say so, and if you got scammed we will try to help as much as possible.! -post written and made by roblox player: Alia_chapman